In the Blink of an Eye
by Too Much Talker
Summary: A little song fic I've been thinking of when I walk home from school.


He shut the door softly behind him. "What's wrong, Mon?" he asked, walking closer towards her, concerned, though he very well knew what was wrong.  
  
"He broke up with me," she stifled a sob. "Three years, Chandler, three years! He threw it away like that!"  
  
"I'm sure Joey didn't want to remind you of that, sweetie. It just slipped," Monica sobbed. Chandler sighed. "It's been four months-"  
  
"Four and a half months," she corrected quietly.  
  
"Okay, fine, Four and a half months. You shouldn't be so attached to it!"  
  
"He's not an 'it', Chandler."  
  
He released another intake of breath. "Oh god.jus-is there something I can do to help you?"  
  
Hey  
  
Is there something I can do?  
  
You broke your heart into  
  
Many pieces  
  
Now you gotta put it back again  
  
She started shaking her head before hastily changing it to a nod. "Take me around New York," she whispered as a reply.  
  
This surprised herself as much as it surprised him. "What?"  
  
Monica repeated the request.  
  
"A tour, Mon? Is that really going to help you?"  
  
"It'll help me make it through," she explained with a half-grin. "Besides, I haven't gotten around to seeing this place in ages."  
  
Chandler laughed. "Okay. Mon, see me at my place at nine tomorrow."  
  
Monica nodded.  
  
He made a move to leave, then turned around. "You know it's going to be."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
He gave a small smile and left.  
  
Now when you're trying to make it through  
  
And you're feeling kinda blue  
  
I'll be there to tell you  
  
That things will change  
  
"Don't cheat," he ordered.  
  
"I'm not, I'm not!" she said with a lopsided grin.  
  
".Right."  
  
"No, really!"  
  
"Okay, fine." Two minutes passed as he guided her through something. 'Leaves? Yeah, I think so,' she decided. "Okay, you can turn around and take off your blindfold now."  
  
"Oh my god.it's so beautiful."  
  
"I know."  
  
When you turn around  
  
All the tears will dry  
  
Whatever was lost  
  
Will be found  
  
In the blink of an eye  
  
When you're losing ground  
  
Hold your head up high  
  
Whatever was lost  
  
Will be found  
  
In the blink of an eye  
  
"I see you finally came out of your room," commented Rachel as she watched her friend take out the jar of coffee.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks to.?"  
  
"Chandler."  
  
"Aww.what did he do?"  
  
"Took me round NYC."  
  
"Wow.that's where you guys were all through yesterday, eh?" Monica nodded. "It's weird, you're supposed to be weeping your heart out coz of that moron," Rachel said.  
  
"Yeah.well, he was there to comfort me," she replied.  
  
Hey, I know I should be sinkin' deep  
I know I ought to weep  
Like a baby  
But it's really not that bad  
Coz when my heart was achin'  
When my world was shakin'  
You were there to tell me  
That things will change  
  
When you turn around  
  
All the tears will dry  
  
Whatever was lost  
  
Will be found  
  
In the blink of an eye  
  
When you're losing ground  
  
Hold your head up high  
  
Whatever was lost  
  
Will be found  
  
In the blink of an eye  
  
"He's so sweet."  
  
"I know," Monica replied with a small grin.  
  
"You should be sad, not smiling."  
  
Monica quickly tried to wipe the smile off her face. Rachel inspected her closely.  
  
"You're still smiling."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"You like him!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too-"  
  
"Hey," Chandler walked in with a Ross-worthy tone of voice.  
  
"What's the matter, honey?" Monica rushed over to him, ignoring the smug grin that flew over Rachel's face.  
  
'Huh, do not. Right,' Rachel thought.  
  
"She's cheating on me."  
  
"What?" this made Rachel follow what Monica had done seconds before.  
  
"I saw her kissing some one else on the street."  
  
"Was he ugly?" Monica asked in an attempt to cheer him up.  
  
"Don't ask me, ask her," he said, striding to the couch and flopping onto it.  
  
"I'm sure her answer would be 'cute'." The brunette said with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah," he thought for some time, before, as an afterthought, saying, "and the opposite of me."  
  
Rachel, stared at them. Quietly, she got up from her seat and went out across the hall, before coming back with Phoebe and Joey and walking into the balcony. The couple didn't notice this action.  
  
"It's not the opposite of you!" Monica looked at him for sometime, not realising that Chandler was doing the same. A few minutes passed without any words spoken between them.  
  
"You're the nicest, most cutest guy I know in the whole wide world," she whispered.  
  
"And you are too.in the feminine way," he said in the same tone of voice.  
  
I thought my heart was on the mend  
  
Now I'm falling for a friend  
  
Someone who was there  
  
When things were changing  
  
In the blink of an eye  
  
Everything changes  
  
In the blink of an eye  
  
What's lost will be found  
  
Their eyes were on each other. Their faces broke out into a small smile. Their thoughts were on the same track. Their voices merged as they sang a line that they knew so well from one of their favorite songs.  
  
"In the blink of an eye, what was lost will be found."  
  
Their eyes, glinting with playfulness, shut slowly before opening them again. And, not surprisingly, their found their lips on each other's.  
  
They broke apart, softly. They had definitely found what they had lost - for Chandler, just a quarter of an hour ago, and for Monica, no longer than six months ago. Their faces had love written all over it. They kissed each other again, this time longer and more passionately.  
  
And the trio who were watching the goings-on in silence from the balcony knew that their friends had found two things that they had longed for a long time.  
  
Love.  
  
Happiness.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. Okay? Yeah. Don't push it.  
  
A/N: My first song fic. My first terrible song fic's what you're probably thinking. No? Right. The song is 'In the Blink of an Eye' by the A*Teens and I own nothing of it, either. :_( The whole world is positively against me!!!! So, do me a favor and please, please brighten my day with a review. 


End file.
